


CP名的讨论

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, bottom!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【代发】作者：阿堇</p>
    </blockquote>





	CP名的讨论

**Author's Note:**

> 【代发】作者：阿堇

Ben完成了一个新镜头后，正打算回到自己的椅子上休息一会。

当他走过Henry的身边时，对方正拿着自己的ipad刷着什么东西，嘴角翘着像是发现了新大陆一样。

他非常喜欢Henry每次笑起来的样子，那总是能让他想起自己的女儿看见草莓冰淇淋的时候那种让他甜到心里的表情。

“有什么新的笑话吗？”Ben把自己扔到椅子上转过头问道，又一次庆幸自己今天的戏份不需要穿着那个看起来十分可怕的盔甲。

Henry抬起头来看了他一眼，脸上的笑容变得更加明显，蓝色的眼睛里闪着像太阳一样明亮的光。

“不，就是发现了一个有趣的东西。”Henry把自己的平板电脑伸到两个人中间，让Ben能够轻松地看到屏幕上显示的图。

Ben看了一眼屏幕，立刻挑起了眉毛。“他们的速度一向很快，Tumblr上还有很多更有意思的图。”

“是的......等等。”Henry坐直了身子，一脸疑惑地看着身边的人，“所以这些东西你早就看过了？”

“嗯哼。”Ben在自己的椅子里调整了一下姿势，把Henry盖在腿上的毛毯扯过来一半，“我以为你们这些年轻人早就知道这些。”

“我可是个孤陋寡闻的年轻人。Old man。”Henry把自己的椅子往Ben的身边移了移，紧身衣的戏服并没有暖和到哪里去，特别是他温暖的大披风刚好被服装师拿去保养了，“这些还是Amy上周拿给我看以后我才发现的。”

他们两个人坐在椅子上等着下一场戏开拍，Ben裹着外套正在闭目养神，Henry重新打开自己的ipad点开了Tumblr。他们的膝盖靠在一起，肩膀因为Henry时不时发出的笑声而微微摩擦着，远处的工作人员都在忙着收拾道具和刚才的布景，没有人会过来打扰他们。

“你应该试试搜一下‘Benhen’的标签。”

正看的开心的Henry忽然听到身边的人开口，不解的回过了头。

Ben睁开眼睛，朝他伸出了手。Henry乖乖的将手里的平板电脑递给了他，然后把下巴搁在了对方的肩膀上凑了过去。

看着新跳出来的不少新图和文章，Henry不禁笑了出来。“可是我觉得‘Benry’比较好听。”

Ben发出一声嫌弃的冷哼，“还有‘Caffleck’和‘Henben’你也可以试试。”

他看着Henry整个人趴在他的胸前笑了起来，完全没办法抬起头，微微露出的耳尖有些发红，听着这个笑声让他的胸腔也跟着震颤起来。

“听起来有些人认为你是下面的那一个。”

Henry从他的手里抢过来ipad，立刻在搜索栏里试着寻找刚在他听得到新名词。Ben伸手过去把Henry腿上那一半毛毯替他盖好，因为他刚才的动作，它们有一大部分都从对方的膝盖上滑了下去。

“网友们的想象力一直很丰富，虽然事实总是相反的。”

Henry又给他看了一张画，画上面的Ben正搂着Henry亲吻着他嘴角的奶油。

“你从没这么干过。”

“那是因为你从没有把奶油留在那儿。”Ben有些好笑的反驳，伸手环住了他的肩膀，“过来。”

Henry朝他眨了眨眼睛，听话的靠了过去，但是视线和手指仍然留在他的电脑上。他们保持着这样缩在一起的姿势待在各自的椅子上休息，直到Zack喊走了Henry去补拍之前的部分。

Ben在他准备起身的时候转过头，飞快的在他的嘴角吻了一下，露出了一个骄傲的表情。

“你知道我们不需要奶油也可以这么做。”

就剩他一个人以后，他拿起Henry放在椅子上的ipad点进了刚才对方一直在看的Tumblr，开始消磨时间。

“Henjamin Baffleckson其实也不错。”他看着一些之前没看到过的图片想着。

当记者提到他们是否知道他们的bromance name的时候，Henry只能努力让自己显得不那么心虚，但是他和身边的Ben都没有办法控制的笑了出来。

他只能尽量不让自己脸红的太明显，因为那些名字总是会想到一些没办法在采访中说出来的画面。

 

【END】


End file.
